Behind The Rush Scenes
by TalkativeMuch
Summary: Find out what happens behind the scenes of Rush. Which actors get along & which actors don't? Are there any blossoming romances, or is it all on the TV. Who knows.. Rated T- as they may be swearing & possible violence.. -
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry if its bad. I've written stories & I've never had the guts to post them, but I finally decided to post one. It's just a random idea I had. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think & if you like it or not, so I know to continue :) + Feel free to give me any ideas or suggestions you have !

Tam :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Grace stood against the brick wall awaiting Connor's arrival. Josh was watching her from inside, she was so beautiful. She really did save his butt today; he had to thank her somehow.

'Hey' Josh smiled walking out to keep Grace's company

'Hi' she smiled

'Want to go for a drink?' he asked

'I can't Josh, sorry. Connor'll be here any minute'

'Can't you ring him?'

Grace contemplated this for a second, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought. 'Uh'

'Grace' Connor called pulling up in his car

'Sorry' she sympathically smiled jumping into the car with Connor.

Josh watched the car go off in the distance.

__________________________________________

'And Cut' the director called.

Callan Mulvey smiled at the director as he finished the scene.

'Good work mate' the director commended

'Thanks'

'Look that's a wrap for today, I'll see you tomorrow'

Callan chatted with some of the crew before walking into the green room, to collect his belongings.

Claire van der Boom walked over to the director laughing with Todd MacDonald, who played Connor her husband in the show.

'Good work today Claire' the director commented as he was packing up the camera

'Thankyou' she smiled

'I'll see you tomorrow'

'Yep'

She walked into the green room with Todd, talking about the scene they had just completed. Claire always found it weird to play someone's husband, when she wasn't married or in a relationship herself.

Claire walked into the green room, and into a change room to change out of her clothes.

She was changed and ready to leave, handing back her costume to the costume director, when Nicole de Silva one of her cast members called her over.

'Claire' she yelled after her

'Yeah' she spun around to face Nicole.

In the show Nicole and Claire's characters didn't get along so well, but in real life they were becoming fairly good friends.

'Want to grab some dinner?' Nicole asked her

'Sure' Claire smiled

Claire and Nicole said their goodbyes to everyone and left the set to go and eat some dinner. On the way out, Claire spotted Callan standing in the corner of the green room, watching her, or rather checking her out. She felt flattered; it had been a long time since someone had checked her out. She smiled at him, he pretended he wasn't watching her and returned to playing on his phone. There was something about Callan that Claire liked, she wasn't sure why, because she didn't know him very well. He was pretty shy, keeping to himself most of the time.

She wanted to get to know him. She had to get to know him.

'You right?' Nicole asked her as they walked off the set and onto the street

Claire snapped out of her daze 'Yep, I'm starving!'


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter, I hope you enjoy it, I'm not sure if it's very good. Sorry if it's not. Thankyou to Kaitlin & Goshstorywriter for your reviews, I appreciate them. Oh & thanks for Goshstorywriter for picking up the mistake, I didn't even notice it, but I don't know how to change it lols  .. anyways on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire walked onto the set at four am, that day. The director had requested that she'd be on set especially early as they wanted to get a head start on filming for the day. And boy was she tired, she wasn't used to waking up this early. Her usual routine would be to wake up at about 9am, have breakfast and work at her family's business, which she did whilst she didn't have any work in her chosen field.

'Morning' Claire mumbled as she walked into the makeup and hair director

'Hi Claire' the make-up artist cheerily smiled whilst sipping her coffee, the smell of the coffee was making Claire hungry 'Coffee?'

'Yes please' she smiled, as the make-up artist started to put on her make-up for the day.

After the long hour in the hair and makeup room Claire walked out to the director to talk about today's scenes, she'd been running over her lines last night and she knew them back to front. As she walked out of the trailer, she almost toppled over, running into a strong, sold figure, like a brick wall, she looked up to see a face, but all she could see was a hoodie. The person grabbed her by the arm, firmly holding her up, making sure she didn't fall over.

'I'm sorry' the man said, pulling back his hoodie, it was Callan.

'Oh no that's alright.' She smiled 'Thanks, I would have surely been on my arse'

Callan smirked 'Be careful, we can't afford to have an injured actor already'

Claire laughed; she wondered if he even knew her name. I mean sure they'd had scenes together, but he probably only knew her as Grace.

'Anyway I best be off' she smiled; she motioned for Callan to let go off her arm.

'Oh sorry' he didn't even realise he still had a hold of her arm 'I'll see you later Claire, we have some more scenes together today'

Claire smiled and walked in the other direction, so he did know her name. There was something about him she really liked.

The cast was then taken to a large abandoned car park in the centre of Melbourne, to shoot scenes for episode two. Her main scenes were on top of the car park, with Rodger Corser, who played Lawson. Claire didn't really know Rodger well, but Nicole had told her he was very nice and hot. There was a long day of shooting on top of the car park, with two young actors and Rodger. Claire did her lines as she was told, and took direction from the director. Nicole was right, Rodger was extremely nice and funny, although Claire didn't think he was that hot.

'And now Claire, your going to go over as well' the director informed her

'Sorry?' she asked

'You're going to follow Aurora over the edge' he informed her 'Josh will catch you'

'Are you serious?' she worriedly asked, her fear of heights getting the better of her

'Well your not Claire, we're going to shoot you about to go over, then we'll flash to Callan and you hanging from the building' he informed her

'Oh um ok' she answered, definitely scared.

Claire, shot the scene of her just about to fall over the edge, about one hundred times, until the director confirmed that she had got the scene right.

The director called a break, while they set up all the safety harness and gear for the scene where Claire and Callan would hang from the car park.

Claire barely ate anything; she was really scared of heights and couldn't get her head around having to hang from a building with just a harness.

'Claire' Nicole ran over to her, a plate full of food 'How was that scene with Rodge?'

'Rodge?'

'Yeah, Rodger's nickname'

'Oh right, yeah it was good'

'He's so hot right' Nicole flushed watching him chat with Ashley Zukerman.

'He's alright' Claire sighed

'Oh come on, he's a babe' she flushed 'We're getting on really great, should I ask him out for drinks?'

'I don't know, maybe not yet, I mean don't forget Nic, he is a colleague, you have to work with this guy'

'Your totally right' Nicole agreed 'so I'll organise a group drinks, good thinking Claire'

Claire laughed to herself, Nicole was so up front and outgoing it made her laugh sometimes.

The director called for an end to lunch, and was ready to shoot the next scene, Claire felt queasy. The car park wasn't very high, but it was still at least two or three metres from the ground. It took at least half an hour, to get hooked up to all the safety devices and the harness, more safety precautions being placed on the ground made Claire more nervous.

Callan and Claire were lowered down to hang from the building, Claire vowing not to look down.

'Ok Callan' the director called from the megaphone 'I need you to hold Claire, as though she's just fallen ok?'

Callan gave him the thumbs up and pulled Claire in close, as she was in her own separate harness.

'You ok?' he asked

She nodded

'You don't look it'

'Thanks' she sarcastically answered

'No I mean, you look pale'

'I'm fine' she answered

The ropes they were attached to lowered a little bit, causing them to fall slightly. Claire screamed

'It's alright' he laughed 'They're only lowering it'

'It's not funny' she snapped

'You'll be alright' he answered 'Don't look down ok and even if your harness breaks I've got you'

Claire gave him a dirty look.

'Action'

'Stella!' Josh yelled down

'Got it!' she yelled back up lowering down Josh and the fallen Grace.

Josh and Grace were lowered, Josh releasing his tight grip from Grace, letting her stand on her feet.

She leaned against the wall, and put her head in her hands, to stop her head from spinning, she'd almost been killed.

If it wasn't for Josh, who knows what would have happened.

'Cut!'

'Good work everyone' the director called 'that's a day'

Claire leant against the wall, her head really spinning from being up so high, and possibly from not eating at lunch.

'See you're alright' Callan smiled

She nodded at him

He handed her his bottle of water 'Drink this'

'Thanks' she smiled


End file.
